Through the Ages
by SeungLee
Summary: We've seen Yahiko receive a gift from Kenshin at fifteen, now it's time for Kenji to get his taste but first a little glimpse of the lives of the Kenshin group post magna. Enjoy! Oneshot.


**Through the Ages**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. Set after the special chapters of the manga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm spring day as another day of the Meji era blossomed into full color. The years had passed quickly and filled with joy with some tribulations of sorts. Friends that come and go, families being formed, but there was a bond that could never be broken among those that shared in happiness and hardships. Memories would always be held close and dear, although there would be a special gathering for someone as the time as has finally come to pass.

A long figure was running a few errands for his mother with a gloomy look on his face, he groaned. He was actually glad to run the errands but the thought of the events occurring at his home was another story. He shook his head as he heard a voice in front of him and looked up. He smiled as he heard, "KENJI!!!!! KENJI!!!!!!!!! KENJI!!! OVER HERE! LOOK WHO I FOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenji Himura laughed at his younger sister, Kanna Himura (age ten), waving at him with Seijuro Hiko standing tall behind her. Seijuro Hiko, his father's master, teacher, and friend. Kenji was wondering why he would be visiting today, he didn't send a letter before his arrival. He didn't miss a training session with him either, so it can't be a punishment dragging trip could it? Kenji sighed with a sloppy smile, _Hopefully I'm not in trouble that would just totally suck_. The young fifteen year old boy stood tall, he was taller than his father but inherited his father's flaring red hair. His eyes were soft and blue as his mother's, but he was the spitting image of his father, no doubt about it.

"There is my idiot apprentice's son," Hiko chuckled. The large man patted Kanna on her head. She looked up at him with a bright smile, her violet eyes matched her father's and her hair was like her mother's. She was a mini version of her mother, _hopefully you won't have your mother's temper but looking like her should be just fine in that case._ Hiko sighed. "You out running some errands?"

"You would you too if you knew what was going on at the dojo," Kenji grumbled and Kanna laughed. "How long have you been here Master Hiko?"

"Long enough to rescue your little sister from whatever you were escaping from," Hiko chuckled and shook Kenji's hand. "You're growing into a fine young man Kenji, much better than my idiot apprentice."

Kenji laughed as Kanna took a hold of her brother's hand, "Father tells me that all the time. He says mother was his saving grace. Though at times I think her stubbornness is what scares dad into submission."

"I have to agree with that," Hiko chuckled and followed the young man on the road that would lead him back home. "Your mother is just what he needed that saving grace and stubborn fire."

"I think all of them needed mom when I come to think about it," Kenji said tilting his head to the side. His thoughts drifted over to his teacher, Yahiko Myoujin. The current master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style and someone he respected like an older brother. He had married Tsubame who still currently works at their favorite restaurant and had a boy of his own. "Mom has a tendency of helping people out." Hiko nodded, "What brings you here anyway?"

"Your parents didn't tell you," Hiko arched an eyebrow. Kenji shook his head, "You'll see soon enough then. Besides surprises can be good every now and then."

"I hate surprises," Kenji grumbled.

"CHEER UP, It can't be that bad to see me now?" Kenji looked up and his eyes widened in shock. "What? You can't greet an old friend?"

Kanna let go of her brother's hand and ran towards the loud figure, "Uncle SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenji watched as his younger sister nearly tackled the awaiting Sanosuke Sagara, who was laughing brightly. He had let his chestnut brown hair long and had a bit of a beard, well shaggy beard on him. Kanna was laughing as Sano held her in a bear hug. "At least someone is happy to see me, huh lil missy?"

"Kenji didn't know you were coming but I did," Kanna smiled brightly and waved at her brother. Kenji waved back and walked up to Sano as the older man ruffled his hair.

"Hey there squirt, you've gotten taller," Sano chuckled. "I think you're taller than your old man now, huh?"

"Why do you always have to ruffle my hair," Kenji pouted as he retied his ponytail. "First Master Hiko, now you uncle Sano?"

"I guess your mom wanted to surprise you today," Megumi Sagara joined the scene as her daughter stood next to her. Megumi had her long raven hair still flowing down and their daughter Sakura had hers up in a high pony tail. She was the spitting image of her father but had some standing grace like her mother. Sakura Sagara was only a few years younger than Kenji but she beat him in height thanks to her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Megumi Takani had become a popular doctor in Aizu and was going about her usual daily routine of seeing patients. She sighed heavily as she got ready to close down her own clinic that she was finally able to open of her own, she was putting away all of her medical supplies when she heard a knock on her outer wall. She turned with sharp eyes towards her doorway, after many months living in Tokyo with her friends it put her on high alarm but she nearly fell down in shock at the scene before her. "San…sanosuke?"_

"_Hey fox," Sanosuke smirked. His hair had grown out much longer than what it use to and he wore almost everything the same but his shirt was replaced with a cape. He had a smug grin on his face as he held out his right hand to the fox. "Mind checking up on my hand?"_

"_Idiot!" Megumi had tears in her eyes as she hugged the former fighter for hire. "You stupid rooster."_

_Sanosuke just smiled as he hugged the woman back. "You act like you missed me?"_

"_Shut up!" Megumi brought him and had him sit down. She looked over his hand like she always did and she groaned. "You haven't been using it have you?"_

_Sano knew what she was talking about and shook his head, "Just got into a few fights over my travels is all. Nothing major…"_

"_You're still as stupid as ever," Megumi sighed and wrapped his hand up in a new bandage. "Did you see Sir Ken and the others yet?"_

"_No, I came here first…"_

"_Wha..what?" Megumi looked up at him with startled eyes. "I thought you would see Sir Ken first considering …"_

"_Eh, considering I don't want to ask Kenshin to marry me," Sano said casually and Megumi had a shocked expression on her face. "I mean I don't see Kenshin in that manner and even for some strange reason if I did, I'm sure missy would have her way in the end regardless, don't they have a kid or two by now anyway?"_

"_Yes, they have a son…Kenji…" Megumi said softly. Her hands frozen still one with bandage still ready to be rolled around Sano's hand and the other holding his hand. _

_Sano smirked, "That's good."_

"_Sano…"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Why would you…want to get married?" Megumi asked cautiously._

_Sanosuke smiled, "Well I need to eventually get married or my dad and siblings will wonder why they don't have nieces and nephews yet. Besides, I know that a certain fox lady is still single and well…I kinda liked her even though she liked to pick on me just as much as I liked to pick on her."_

_Megumi smiled as she was able to finish bandaging his hand, "Is that so?"_

"_Yea, I know so." Sano smiled and took her hand into his, "Marry me Fox, today…"_

"_What…today? I don't have anything nice to wear!" Megumi looked at him flabbergasted. "You can't be serious!??!?!"_

"_Dead serious," Sano cupped her face in his hand. "What about it fox? I could care less what you wear, I just know this is right."_

"_Ok…lets go…"Megumi nodded with a smile because after that day she was Megumi Sagara._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nice to see you Aunt Megumi, did you all come from Aizu?" Kenji asked and Megumi shook her head.

"We visited Sano's family before making travel here," Megumi responded. "You're mother invited us some time ago…so we figured we make time to visit all of our families."

Kenji nodded, "How are they Uncle Sano?"

"Keh, don't know if I like the new brother-in-law yet, but I heard my brother has been studying with you on swordsmanship," Sano ruffled the red head's hair again. "I heard he is getting pretty good."

Kenji grumbled as he fixed his hair again, "Yea he is, Yahiko is a pretty good teacher believe it or not."

"That kid, I remember when that boy was a brat!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A BRAT SANOSUKE!"

"Speak of the devil," Sano grinned as Yahiko emerged onto the scene. "You know, you were quite a pain in the ass too as I recall and was gone for a while before you finally married Megumi."

"Shuddaup!" Sano pouted and Sakura laughed. "My own daughter is laughing at me!"

"He's right you know," Megumi teased. "I can't complain since I was finally able to cure some of his stupidity."

"Not enough apparently," Yahiko joked back as Sano pouted and everyone had a good laugh. "Have you seen Misao yet?"

"No, we just got here," Megumi answered. "They might already be at the dojo for all we know."

Kenji's face darkened, "They're just as bad as mom and dad."

"Just as bad?" Sano arched an eyebrow in curiosity on what the boy could mean. "Bad as in…"

"I'm surprised I don't have any more siblings," Kenji responded with a groan.

The grown adults were silent for a while and busted out in laughter. They all had tears at the corners of their eyes. It was a laughing moment for them as memories of how his parents were prior to their marriage was like. All of them smiled at each other for they all knew eventually it would have ended up happening of course Kenji did not find any amusement in it. He knew about the birds and the bees at a far too early age thanks to his parents and a few times accidentally walking in on them. Kenji groaned as he began walking to the gate of his home. The others walked after him with smiles on their faces. Kanna was back to holding her brother's hand as they made their way back to the Kamiya Dojo.

"Kenji, your parents can't be THAT bad!" Sano said as he had Megumi holding onto one arm. "I mean, considering how bashful your parents use to be."

"Please, growing up I saw them. The older they got the more affectionate they got," Kenji groaned. "I mean I guess I should be grateful that my parents really do love each other and both of them love me and Kanna greatly BUT I could do without some of the noise they make and have some PEACE!"

"I didn't know my idiot apprentice had it in him," Hiko chuckled. "She has been good for him though, I think he really found his soul mate."

"It only took him a while to figure it out," Yahiko laughed. "I mean when it came to her he was TOTALLY dense."

Laughter filled the Kamiya Dojo as Kenshin Himura walked up to them, "What's all the commotion about?" Kenshin didn't seem as if he was aging one bit but then again Hiko still looked fairly young for his age, did we mention they both look good for their age??? Kenshin still had his short red hair but the scar that once graced his left cheek had long since faded away. He held a warm smile on his face as his children were with friends as they walked into their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well, it seems that everyone has gone off on their own." Kaoru Kamiya sighed deeply as she sat on her porch. She looked up to the night sky when she felt another's presence sit down next o her. "How is Yahiko doing?"_

_Kenshin chuckled, "You wore him out, that you did. Don't you think you over did it just a little with this training?"_

_Kaoru shook her head, "I can't go easy on my apprentice. After all he is almost learned the succession technique…I can't believe Sanosuke gave up his old room to him."_

"_He is doing quite well for himself these past few months, that he has. He even helps out at the Akabeko."_

"_I think its for him to spend more time with Tsubame," Kaoru smiled warmly. "It's quite cute considering the fact he is so young and already found a girl he wants to be with."_

"_Admiral of him that it is, glad that he finds her now then much later." Kenshin smiled and looked over at Kaoru, "Though finding someone later in life isn't always a bad thing either."_

"_Kenshin," Kaoru looked at him puzzled. Kaoru saw his gaze, he had been giving her many of those as of late. He took her hand and Kaoru was use to this by now, "What's on your mind?"_

"_It's been a year since I have come to live with you, that it has." Kenshin rubbed his thumb over some of Kaoru's fingers. "Since the first day I met you, you have not once cared about my past just who I am now."_

_Kaoru smiled as she touched his scarred cheek, "Why should it matter to me? I met you after everything had happened. You are such a kind person Kenshin, no matter how much you say your hands are stained with blood your heart still remains pure in my eyes."_

"_Kaoru…" Kenshin kissed her firmly on the lips it had surprised her but she welcomed it. _

"_So does this mean you two are finally getting married," the two pulled apart to see Yahiko standing above them with a smile on his face. "You know everyone has been counting down the days until you two get hitched…I mean it's been like FOREVER before you even kissed her KENSHIN!"_

"_Yah…Yahiko," Kenshin blushed and Kaoru hid her face in Kenshin's chest. _

"_I'm going to tell Tae and everyone that we have a wedding to plan for!" Yahiko with that sped off out of the Kamiya Dojo grounds._

"_Oh my," Kenshin sighed._

"_We need to stop him," Kaoru got up to go but Kenshin stopped her. "Kenshin…"_

"_It's quite alright, Kaoru…I was going to ask you but it seems Yahiko beat me to it," Kenshin smiled and Kaoru turned to face him as he had her in his arms. "Let us be married Kaoru, start our own family to our already growing one."_

"_I'm not dreaming this, am I?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin held her close. _

"_No, you're not."_

"_YAHOO!" The couple turned to see Doctor Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko and a few of the girls from the Akabeko. "WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!!!!!"_

"_Oro!" Kenshin sighed and whispered, "We could always elope!" Kaoru giggled and she kissed him as their friends all shouted for joy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyone going to tell me what's so funny?"

"Maybe later," Sano said with a grin and greeted his friend. "Where is Missy?"

"Oh, she and Miss Misao are catching up, that they are. Aoshi is putting their children down for a nap, they are still fairly young for long travel," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Misao and Aoshi are here too?" Kenji looked dumbfounded, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Oro?" Kenshin had his son in his face, "You are very much like your mother, that you are."

Kenji crossed his arms, "I wouldn't be if you would just tell me what's going on."

"That is up to your mother, that it is. If I told you now she could kill me!"

"Or just deprive you for a while!"

"ORO!" Kenshin covered his son's mouth, "Kenji, we need not to speak of that in front of our friends."

"Oh, Sir Ken he already told us that you and your wife make like rabbits," Megumi said slyly as the former manslayer turned as red as his hair. Kenji gave his father a sly look, _Even at his age, dad still gets embarrassed. BLACKMAIL!_

"No need to be ashamed, it's perfectly healthy!" Sano chimed in with his wife. "Fox, here has a point though. It's only natural after all Kenji and Kanna are proof of that, but I have to agree with Kenji on a point though, I figured there would be more kids running around the place."

"SANO!" Kenshin was in his friends face and Megumi just smiled, _Some things never change. _

"What's with all the racket going on here!"

"And there is the missy," Sanosuke smiled as Kaoru Himura stepped onto the scene followed by Misao Shinomori waved to all of her friends. Kaoru didn't seem as she was aging but her face was sharper and lost some of the adolescent chub. She had a warm smile as she got wrapped up in one of her husband's arms. He kissed her on the cheek and everyone NOW clearly understood what Kenji had meant about the growing affection. "Damn, you were right Kenji."

Kenji shrugged, "Told you so."

Hiko chuckled, "Idiot apprentice, you seem to be finally understanding what I taught you all those years ago. About time, but if it wasn't for your great master you would've never be this happy as you are now!"

Kenshin groaned, _He still is as arrogant as ever. However, the reason for my happiness is because of Kaoru. Never once has she cared of my past prior to our meeting and showed me kindness by letting me live in her home. I will be forever grateful to my wife, saving me and letting me atone for my pass wrongs here with her. I am very lucky, that I am._

"Kenshin…" Kenshin turned to his wife as she looked at him with a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kaoru, just lost in thoughts," Kenshin smiled to his wife and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kenji smiled, he hate to admit it sometimes it was nice to see scenes like that before him. His father would seem so lost and his mother would calm his soul. He knew that his mother made this family stick, he there was times that his father would consider a few different routes in his life but his mother was stubborn. She would not let him have his way, but then again when does she let him have his way? He began watching as his family and friends mingled, it was a rare sight. Sure they gathered for picnics ever so often but to have EVERYONE together, that was a rare sight indeed especially Hiko.

"Are you ready," Yahiko challenged the young man. Kenji was shaken out of his thoughts and he was confused.

"Ready for what?" Kenji asked confused and everyone was staring at him. Aoshi Shinomori standing next to his wife and for a change had a smile on his face. Misao was holding his hand and she wore a huge smile as well. She had finally gotten the woman figure she wanted, which is what finally broke the last straw for Aoshi in realizing she had grown up. Her hair was much shorter but still fairly long and she had a soft braid in her hair. "I'm confused…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I am not a CHILD anymore I AM TWENTY TWO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao Makimachi shouted at Okina who grunted. He was her adopted grandfather but there was time she was just too much. Misao was still unmarried but some of her antics were still that of a child but there are times when you wouldn't doubt she was the leader of the Oniwaban group. She had cut her hair shorter but it was still fairly long and she wore it down mostly. She had her arms crossed over her chest and it was pretty obvious she was no longer sixteen. She had filled out more so than people had though she would have and boys were looking._

"_What's with all the racket now," Okon asked as she walked into the room. Misao had her back turned to Okina as he was groaning. "Did you start a fight with her again Okina?"_

"_She just needs to get married already," Okina got up and walked out of the room. "She is getting older and still unmarried and I am growing weary of Aoshi cashing every suitor away."_

"_Don't lie," Misao turned over her shoulder and glared. "Aoshi doesn't give me the time of day except when he thinks I want to 'play'." _

_Okon sighed, "Oh Misao…you know it's not true. He spent all that time with you in Tokyo to help Himura and the others and that picnic!"_

"_He just wanted to see Himura, some kind of male bonding crap!" Misao stood up and walked out. "I'm going for a walk."_

_Okina sighed, "I am getting her married as soon as I can, let some other fool take care of her."_

"_I don't think that would be a good idea considering…"_

"_He hasn't made a move on her in some time, Okon, he will have to just watch in the shadows," Okina looked up and caught a glimpse of his old pupil and smirked as he faded from the scene. Okina chuckled, "It would seem I hit a nerve."_

_Out by a small stream, Misao sat staring at the cloudy sky and sighed deeply. "Your eyes seem sad," Misao turned quickly and saw Aoshi standing behind her. Aoshi saw she was dressed in a kimono he had bought her for her past birthday. She sighed and turned back to her previous sitting position. "What seems to be troubling you?"_

_Misao sighed, "Gramps…"_

"_You and Okina always seem to have a bit of discourse as of late," Aoshi stated as he sat down next to the small framed woman. _

"_Like you don't know what Gramps has been trying to do lately," Misao wore a sad smile on her face. "I guess I could just give into him and let him have his way, let him marry me off."_

"_Is that what you want?" Aoshi asked as he looked over the woman she had become. Her fighting skills have gotten much sharper and her senses incredibly sharp. She truly has become the leader of the Oniwaban group and as shown true potential of being a skilled ninja. _

"_What do you care anyway," Misao chuckled to herself. "Sure you more or less have become like your old self before that whole mess happened with Himura and yet you are still so far away from all of us."_

"_Misao…"_

"_Don't Misao me," Misao sighed. "The more things change some things just remain the same don't they Lord Aoshi?"_

"_What do you mean by that?" _

"_Gramps always calling me His Pretty Misao," Misao sighed. "Shiro, Kuro, Okon, and Omasu always seeing me as a kid and not as an adult even though I turned to out to be like a woman…I almost feel like no one has noticed me."_

"_We all have noticed Misao if not all of Kyoto," Aoshi replied flatly. _

_Misao laughed, "Maybe I should marry a rich lord…or maybe a police man just to get under Saitou's skin! That would be funny!"_

"_Why not me…"_

"_Wh..what?" Misao looked over to Aoshi who was looking her straight in the eye. _

_Aoshi cupped her cheek, "We could get married and that would settle things down with Okina and everyone at the Aoiya."_

"_You…you can't be serious," Misao said in disbelief. "That would mean you no longer see me as a child…"_

_Aoshi brought Misao closer for a quick kiss on her lips leaving the girl in utter disbelief. "I do have to admit, I do not appreciate that someone else got to taste your kiss before I did…"_

_Misao was in utter shock, "Wha…what…you mean that one boy? Lord Aoshi…"_

"_I think it's time you dropped the title Misao, especially if you are to be my wife," Aoshi said simply as the girl looked at him with large eyes. "If that is agreeable terms for you…"Misao just nodded, "We will inform Okina of our plans then." Aoshi then planted a kiss and this time Misao would happily respond._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's make our way to the practice hall," Kaoru said as she motioned everyone to go and gave her son a wink. Kenji was utterly confused but followed what his mother wished him to do. He noticed many of the people were standing against the walls and Yahiko was standing in the middle of the room. Kenji had a flash of memory, it was a similar scene like this before when he was much younger and his father was standing where Yahiko was.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked confused and Yahiko smiled.

Yahiko let out a small chuckle as Kaoru threw her son a wooden sword, "I was like you at your age. It's kinda nostalgic standing here when some time ago I was standing where you were when I was fifteen."

"Fifteen…" Kenji had a strange expression on his face.

Kenshin smiled, "Today is your fifteenth birthday Kenji. Genpuku is tradition among swordsman to test if you have become a man or not. This will be a one hit fight and your mother will signal when its time to start. I hope you are ready Kenji."

Kenji turned to look at his father smiling at him with confidence and turned to face Yahiko, "I'm ready, Mom whenever you are…"

Kaoru held up her arm above her head as Yahiko and Kenji took their ready stance. All watched with eager anticipation of the outcome. Hiko leaned up against the wall, though his technique would not be passed down completely he knew that Kenshin knew that Kenji had been receiving some training from his former master. Kenshin knew that Kenji would handle the Hiten Mitsurugi better than he could, but he knew because of his small frame he had to be careful. Kenshin had his eyes on his son, _I am very proud of you Kenji._

With a flash Kaoru's arm fell down and the two young men went for their one hit attack. All watched as Kaoru and Kenshin relived Yahiko's Genpuku. It was like it was then but Kenji would hit Yahiko a fraction of a second later and would fall to the ground first. Kenji grabbed his left shoulder and sighed in defeat. Yahiko looked over to Kenshin and Kaoru who both nodded in their approval.

"Stand up Kenji," Yahiko took the sheath out of his belt and placed the sakabatou back into its sheath. Kenji looked at him confused as Yahiko was holding out his father's sword towards him. "It's finally yours Kenji, your father's sword…"

"Wait, but…but I lost!" Kenji looked confused.

Yahiko shook his head, "Just like it was for me when I was your age, it wasn't about winning or losing, it was about your heart. Would you put everything into this? Would you use all that you have learned till now to be who you will become in the future?" Kenji's eyes widened, "Kenji, because I am older than you I received your father's gift prior to you but there was also a reason for that."

"A reason?"

Yahiko nodded, "So I could teach you like your parents did to me, I was entrusted with your training and swordsmanship since you began training with your mother and I. It was to see when the time came if you were ready to handle the gift and burden your father once held." Yahiko smiled, "I knew and saw some of the memories with this sword along side your father and through me you have seen its journey. You know of your father's past…it has not been a secret to you. It hasn't been secret either that your mother is the strong hold that keeps this family together. This is a gift not only from me but from your parents, Kenji. It's your gift of genpuku, use it to become stronger than your father and I."

Yahiko then placed the sakabatou into Kenji's hands. "It's kinda heavy."

Yahiko chuckled, "It will be until you begin to wield it with your own power."

"Now that's done, lets EAT!"

"SANOSUKE!" Megumi grabbed her husband's ear as everyone laughed. Kenji turned to his father with his sword in hand and headed towards his father. Kenshin looked at his son surprised and noticed his son's questioning look.

"What is it son," Kenshin asked as Kaoru looked at their now fifteen year old son.

"Is it okay for me to really have this," Kenji asked looking up to his father. Kenshin then hugged his son and Kenji was confused. "Dad?"

"Kenji, I am proud of you. It would be an honor for my son to have a sword that I have held once before and used to protect your mother several times, it is time for the story to continue," Kenshin said warmly with a smile. "It's time to start your own story, Kenji and begin a life of your own soon."

"Thank you father," Kenji hugged his father back.

Everyone stood there with smiles on their faces, they knew even as a baby Kenji was upset about Yahiko receiving his father's sword prior to him. After today it was clear that all was meant to be, Kenji did have the typical father son arguments with his father time to time. Kaoru quickly joined in on the hug as followed by Kanna. If someone were to tell you this family with through some strong hardships, one would think they were lying. However through the years they have accomplished so much and as each passing age continues to pass there will be new stories to tell well...

"Hey, Missy where's the sake?"

"SANOSUKE!!!"

"Hey hey, Megumi that's my ear?!?!"

"Some things never change…"

"You got that right!"

"I have to agree with the rooster, where's the sake?"

"MASTER!"

"Shut up Idiot apprentice!"

"Don't call my husband that!"

"Hey watch it! I am the master of the Hiten…"

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenji stood by and watched the adults all act like children. He assumed it was like when they were all living together. He smiled, he always wondered what it would be like to have all of them together and on his birthday he received two gifts. Kanna stood next to her brother with a smile on her face, "Kenji?"

"Yea?"

"Happy birthday!" Kanna held out a new shirt for her brother. It looked similar to what his father had wore but made of the new material that is known to last for a long time.

"Thanks, Kanna…" _My story is only just beginning, _Kenji smiled as he watched his parents. _Somehow, I think no matter what, all of their stories are still moving forward. Their story has yet to end, and I hope it never does…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the Author: I know it's been a while since I POSTED ANYTHING! But I hope this summer to pick up that writing inspiration to continue on with stories that have been kinda put on the back burner. Hope you all enjoyed this one shot! See ya soon!


End file.
